Surfer's Crush
by Concrete.Angel.12
Summary: When Fin goes night surfing with Ripper one night, her feelings for him change. And why is Reef suddenly so protective of Fin? RipFinReef EmTy Chapter 3 UP!
1. Moonlight Surf

Moonlight Surf

Fin woke up with a start. Moonlight peeked though a crack in the cheap curtains, lighting up the small room. She brushed her short blonde hair off her dark blue eyes, and got out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked out the window. Large palm trees surrendered the Staff Quarters, only revealing a path down the middle, showing 8ft waves. She smiled. It was only a nightmare, but surfing made everything better. She got on her trademark swim-suit, and ran down the stairs, jumping over the broken stair. She grabbed her board, unaware a blue-haired boy watching her.

She heard the door slam, and someone walking down the stairs. She stopped and turned.  
"G'day, mate" said an Australian accented voice.  
"What do you want, Ripper?" Fin said, annoyed. She didn't really like Ripper…but she loved his accent.. It sounded like a true surfer..

"Aww, come'on mate.. I found this place first.." He said, smiling, grabbing his board. She knew he was right..

"Then let's go.."

The senior and the gorm headed off to the Office. It was low tide, and the waves were roaring loudly. It was named "The Office" because if you got dumped, you got a work-out.

"It's never been this big before.." Fin said, amazed.  
"You rode Cyclops?" Ripper asked.  
"Cyclops? Like a mythical beast?" Fin said.

He chuckled. "No. Cyclops is Australia's biggest and heaviest wave. I've ridden it. It's suicide if you dump."  
"Really?" Fin was stunned. That's why he got the job of Surf recreational. All because he surfed a huge wave.  
"Yeap. I got on the cover of TRACKS."

They headed towards the surf. The moon glowed over the water, lighting up the waves. Dark shapes glowed in the uncrashed waves.. She'd never surfed at night before.. but it was beautiful...  
"You coming?" His accented voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked and saw he was out the back, already wet.  
"Oh, yeah!" She replied, running into the surf. She held tight onto her board, and dived under the waves. It was quiet, tiny fish swimming hard against the waves. She surfaced, paddling faster to the Aussie.  
"How did you get out so fast?" She asked.  
"I'm an Aussie; we are MADE to surf!"  
"Ha ha ha!" She laughed.  
"There's a good one out the back." He pointed. She looked. She looked at Ripper.

"Ladies first." He said smiling. She paddled out to meet the wave, and started to surf. A couple of hours later after she watched Ripper surf, the sky turned a beautiful light pink.  
"Look at that. It's….beautiful" She said.

"A bloody good sunrise, mate." Ripper agreed.

They watched the sunrise, then black shapes blasted out of the water. She smiled.  
"Dolphins!" she said. A couple of dophins were doing flips when airborne, others leaping higher.

"You know that dolphins can surf?" Ripper said. Fin looked at him.

"Really?"

"If you don't do tricks, then yeah."

The dolphins moved closer to the teenages, and Fin and Ripper paddled in, as if to surf together. Fin hated when other people on her wave, but never surfed with dolphins before. It was hard for her not to do tricks, but saw the dolphins in the wave. It was amazing to this close to wildlife while doing something she loved..

"HEY, FIN!!!" A voice yelled. The dolphins fled. Fin glared to who had spoken. Her friends and Ripper's mates had arrived.  
Emma waved. She smiled and ran towards Fin. She was the one who yelled. Emma was a newbie at surfing, but still tried her best. Fin and Ripper waved and paddled out the back, the others following suit. Broseph stayed with Emma, helping her. Poor Emma tried to dive under, but got dumped. But she go her board back and paddled out.  
"Great try, Ella." Ty said. Emma blushed. "Thanks Ty…"

"Em, Let's practice that awesome surfing skills!" Johnny said. She paddled in, and got on a small wave. She stood up, and let the wave take her. Everyone cheered, including Ripper. Reef stared, "Dude, why are you cheering?!"

"I have my reasons." He said, holding the back of Reef's board and flinging it up, making Reef fall off. All the seniors laughed, and Fin giggled.

Lo, who noticed Fin giggle, stared. "Why did she giggle? She hates Ripper…Unless.." she thought

Then it hit her.

Fin had fallen in love with Ripper.

-------------------------

D8 Oh No! Fin's fallen for Ripper! What will Reef say about this?!

Read n Review to find out!


	2. Drunk Wrath

**I don't own SToKED. Never have, never will.**

After the group finished surfing the Office, they headed off to go to work. Ripper and Lance were in front, laughing about something. The Gorm Boys talked about the new chicks that were staying in the hotel.

"Dude, I swear the blonde chick winked at me!" Reef said.

"Well, the black waved at me!" Broseph said.  
"Blonde!"

"Black!"

"Blonde!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Fin screamed, angered over the fact they were arguing over girls. Ripper and Lance stopped and turned.  
"I'm SICK of you arguing over girls! It's BULL!" She turned. "I'm going back to the Office; I'm not working with you!"  
The boys said nothing. The girls were stunned at Fin's outburst. They all watched her walk off.  
"Cor, cheesed off much?" Ripper said. Lance nodded. "Very annoyed, mate."

She was pissed off, but didn't want to surf.. There was a empty fireplace, logs surrounding it. A beautiful waterfall fell freely off large rocks, leading into the sea.  
She put her board down, and sat down on one of the logs, sobbing loudly.  
Meanwhile, Ripper decided to talk to Fin, and the Gorms and Lance nodded and headed to work. Ripper ran towards the Office, scanning the water. He heard sobbing, and turned to the source. There, sitting on a log, was Fin. He ran to her, putting his board next to hers.  
"G'day" He sat next to her.  
"Hey…Ripper.." She said, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She stopped.

"There's a guy I like….but he doesn't like me back.."

"It's Reef, isn't it?"

"…Yes…It's him.."

"I knew it!"  
She sobbed.

Meanwhile, the group had abandoned work, and decided to watch the gorm and Aussie. If anything happened, they had a plan.  
"What's happening?" Lo asked.

"They're talking.."  
Ripper said something to Fin, making her look at him. She said something, and he nodded. And then they started to lean in when..

There was sudden yell. A group of drunk manias ran towards them. Ripper jumped up, and knew what they wanted. A fight. One of them threw the first punch which Ripper easily blocked. One punch hit him hard in the stomach, making him bend over. An elbow to his neck made him fall.  
"Fin….Run.." He said, the drunks kicked him in the gut and head. His blood splatted on the sand, and Fin looked. He had a bloody nose, and a black eye. She was scared for him, and screamed as a foot hit Ripper's nose, making a cracking noise. "RIPPER!" she said. The drunks stopped, and turned to the blonde.

"It's a chick!"

"Who's chick are you?"

One of their hands grabbed her wrist.

"It doesn't matter. By the time i'm done with you, you'll be my chick.."

She screamed. Ripper was up on his feet, and punched the drunk. The guy ran, his mates following. Ripper was shaky on his feet, his body shaking. He had used his weight to get up, then the movement of the weight to punch off Fin's attacker.  
"Ripper.."

She knew Reef would never do that…Would he?

He fell forwards, and Fin turned,

"Ripper!"

She held him in her arms. He had fainted.  
"Ripper…" She said, moving her head closer to his..

Meanwhile…  
"That was intence!" Reef said

"Hey, What are they- OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!" Lo yelled.  
"What?!" Emma said.

"Fin's kissing Ripper!" Lo said.  
The group looked away.  
"I wanted to do that!" Reef said.

Ripper, however, had woken up, only to find Fin kissing him.

"Hmmph!" He was stunned by the kiss.  
Reef watched his crush kiss his enemy, rage filling him…

**Well, that was an interesting chapter!**

**What will happen? Will Em and Ty kiss?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Rival's fight

**Still don't own SToKED. This Chapter is dedicated to ES, For the help, and kept me going on this chapter! 8D **

.:Reef's POV:.

I had finally finished my shift. Lance was watching the sea, as he was the lifeguard. I walked out of the sea, my board under my arm. Lance waved, and I did a two finger salute. Fin hadn't gone to work, she had stayed with Ripper. My fingers tighten at the thought of the Australian. Lucky for her, Roise let her stay at the Staff Quarters. I smiled as I walked to the quarters. Fin was with a bit beaten up Ripper out the front, playing on the PS.  
"Oh, yeah, Sheila, your doing really well!"

"Oh really?"  
"High score!" the TV said.  
"Wow.. You beat our scores.." Ripper said. Fin smiled. "Yeah.."  
She went inside. My rage came again. I carefully put my board down, Ripper walking down to get his board. My mind went blank as he turned to me.

"G-day.."  
"Stay. Away. From. Her." I said, my voice in growls.

"Mate.. you ok- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I punched him, before a uppercut.

"REEF?!"

Fin was back..

.:Fin POV:.

I liked Ripper; he was different from the other boys. I went to check my stuff, before I heard a scream. I bolted, seeing Reef punch Ripper. Ripper punched him back, before the fight got worse. I could only watch before the group returned from work and tried to stop, Ty and Lance held Reef back, Johnny holding back Ripper.  
"What is going on?!" I said. Reef stared at me, a way that an enraged dog might look.

"He just attacked me!" Ripper said. Reef snarled.

I was stunned. Why was Reef acting like this?

He spoke again, his eyes fixed on Ripper. "Fin is mine.." Everyone was stunned, even me, my cheeks red.  
"Okay…That's not normal…" Lo said. Everyone nodded.

"Someone slap him!" Emma said.  
"Mate..Why?" Ripper said.  
I walked up to Reef, who ignored me, still staring at Ripper. In one small movement, I slapped him on the cheek. Reef was stunned, blinked twice then looked at me, then the group, who were stunned.

"What just happened?" I said.

We all were stunned. Reef just attacked Ripper, and said I was his…

**I'm open for ideas! Should Johnny confess to Emma? Will Reef and Fin kiss?**

**R & R!**


End file.
